VEELA
by Priscilla Guichard
Summary: Fleur Delacour había llegado a Hogwarts con solo una cosa en mente, ganar el torneo de los tres magos. Hermione Granger había comenzado su cuarto año rogando a Merlín para no meterse en más problemas. Dos caminos unidos por una criatura llamada Veela. Femslash y Fleurmione.
1. Chapter 1

**_VEELA_**

Hermione había conocido a Fleur en cuarto año, Fleur estaba cursando su último año y había ido a Hogwarts para participar en el famoso torneo de los tres magos, el torneo más peligroso conocido por el mundo mágico, en un primer momento Hermione había visto a Fleur como una chica prepotente, superficial, narcisista y no solo ella sino todas las demás chicas en Hogwarts, en varias ocasiones Hermione había escuchado a Fleur insultar y quejarse de Hogwarts diciendo que el castillo era un lugar _frío_, _maloliente_ e _inseguro_ Hermione había tomado esos comentarios como un insulto a hacía su persona y los demás alumnos, cada vez estaba más segura de que Fleur era una _completa idiota mimada por sus padres que ni siquiera sabría conjurar un hechizo. _

* * *

El día más esperado por las tres escuelas había llegado y el cáliz de fuego había hecho su elección, elección que dejo a Hermione anonadada Viktor Krum había sido elegido campeón de Durmstrang, Cedric Diggory de Hogwarts y Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons, y por primera vez Hermione se había replanteado lo de que Fleur siquiera sabría conjurar un hechizo pero eso no fue todo pues un cuarto papel había salido volando en llamas azules y el cuarto participante no era nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter, el salón había quedado en un silencio sepulcral una vez más Harry estaba en problemas, su rostro era indescriptible miedo y confusión transmitían sus ojos Dumbledore había dicho que el contrato era irrevocable y que si el cáliz lo había elegido a él no habría marcha atrás. Después de la cena los tres se sentaron en la sala común, Ron había empezado a quejarse culpando a Harry de haber puesto su nombre en el cáliz.

-¡No puse mi nombre en el cáliz Ron!- Decía sorprendido por la acusación de su amigo-

-¡MENTIRA! ¿Cómo es posible que no me lo dijeras? Soy tu mejor amigo recuerdas-La discusión se estaba tornando acalorada, Hermione estaba confundida pero era imposible que Harry hubiese puesto su nombre ni siquiera Fred y George pudieron, algo estaba mal-

-Yo si te creo Harry- Ron la miraba molesto-Es decir no creo que tu tengas la capacidad de engañar a un objeto tan protegido como el cáliz, sin ofender además los gemelos lo intentaron y mira como acabaron-Ron bufo molesto en cambio Harry miro agradecido a Hermione-Alguien más tuvo que haberlo hecho-Ron la miro incrédulo-

-¿Tú crees? Hermione esto es algo muy serio además nadie nos creería, Dumbledore se veía muy molesto él y casi todo el colegio-Dijo esto mirando a Ron-todos creen que fui yo-Hermione fue a sentarse a su lado-

-Harry James Potter eso no es verdad, nosotros te creemos- Miro directamente a Ron esperando una respuesta, este a su vez se levantó bruscamente del sofá-

-Conmigo no cuenten-Dicho esto se marchó rápidamente dejando a sus dos amigos decepcionados, Harry suspiro por vencido, sería un año muy largo.

* * *

Fleur había estado nerviosa, muy para ser exacta todo esto era demasiado, demasiada carga en sus hombros; Por un lado estaba su familia sus dos madres y su abuela habían estado tras ella estos últimos meses desesperadas en averiguar la razón por la cual Fleur tardaba tanto en encontrar a su compañero pues normalmente en la familia _Delacour_ era común saber del elegido a temprana edad, para ella esa era una absurda preocupación siempre había estado tranquila en cuanto a ese tema es más mientras menos pronto lo supiera más tranquilidad tendría, también estaba el torneo de los tres magos cuatro en este caso, desde que el cáliz expulso su nombre madame Maxime ya había comenzado a presionarla advirtiéndole que tendría que esforzarse el doble para cumplir con sus deberes tanto en lo académico como con el torneo todo eso con mucho menos tiempo para estudiar, y por último pero no menos importante estaba _ella_, _esa chica Gryffindor_ esa chica que seguía siendo una niña ante todo el mundo no más ante ella, había estado evitando esto durante años y precisamente en el peor momento aparece _ella _para complicarlo todo aún más, ahora tendría que lidiar hasta con ella misma o mejor dicho con la _Veela _en su interior, su madre Apolline siempre le recordaba cuán emocionales eran las _Veelas _y cuán importante era mantenerla bajo control pues criaturas tan poderosas como ellas pueden llegar a causar muchos problemas si no están tranquilas y ese era un gran problema, como rayos iba a estar tranquila con semejante situación esa niña que debía tener casi la misma edad que su hermana pequeña, _ella _que ni siquiera tenía un nombre iba a hacerla perder el control. Desde su llegada había estado sintiendo demasiadas emociones como si su cuerpo buscara desesperadamente contacto con aquella chica y lo peor era que siempre estaba cerca, sin darse cuenta la tenía a menos de dos metros y se sentía tan mal, esa angustia por no poder tocarla ese deseo tan escandaloso y oprimente siempre le nublaba la cabeza, esa niña había puesto su mundo de cabeza en tan poco tiempo y lo peor, era que la hacía sentirse viva tan viva como nunca.

-¡Fleur! Psss! ¿estas despierta?- La puerta de su habitación se había abierto revelando una figura idéntica a ella pero de menor estatura y con los cabellos más revueltos, de puntitas y sin hacer ruido entro y cerró la puerta recorriendo un pequeño tramo hasta su cama- Sé que estas despierta ¡Isabelle!

-¡No me llames así! - Fleur se había dado la vuelta quedando de cara a la figura de su hermana pequeña- ¿Qué quieres Gabrielle?-

-Nada solo vine a hacerte compañía además Priscilla esta insoportable- Priscilla era la mejor amiga de su hermanita eran como uña y mugre- muévete más hacía la pared vamos- Resoplando y con mala cara fue rodando hacía la pared, Gabrielle mientras tanto levanto las sabanas de su cama para acostarse y taparse de vuelta- No sé qué le pasa, ha estado muy rara últimamente ¿Crees que este en su periodo?- Fleur resoplo una vez más-

-Gaby, Priscilla es mitad _Veela _¿No?- Gabrielle asintió desinteresada- ¿Y eso no te dice algo?-Gabrielle la miro horrorizada-

-¿Qu-que quieres decir?-Gabrielle que en ese momento estaba mirando hacía el techo se giró bruscamente encarando a su hermana- ¡No es posible! Estas equivocada yo…yo no puedo ser… no…- Fleur le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-

-No seas cabezota Gaby, no ves que le gustas- Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba, Gabrielle soltó un gemido lastimero en reacción al golpe y a la sorpresa de esa inesperada revelación ¿_Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega_?-Debes hablar con ella y más te vale no ser insensible, que te conozco-

-Yo…no sé qué decir- El cerebro de Gabrielle había hecho _Click _ahora era todo tan obvio, todas esa miradas tontas, los celos estúpidos por parte de Priscilla y los reclamos por cualquier cosa, hacía unos minutos le había echado de la habitación solo por decirle que Marion se veía más guapa desde que había adelgazado y eso sin mencionar que casi la mata con la mirada, no podía creerlo su mejor amiga de la infancia, su compañera de travesuras, su casi hermana estaba…enamorada de ella, que surrealista - ¿Por qué?

-Créeme que no tengo idea- Ahora era Gabrielle la que le había devuelto el golpe esta vez en el hombro- ¡Hey!

-El que hallas nacido primero no significa que seas mejor- Fleur la ignoro- Y para que veas que soy más madura que tu hablare con ella.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber cuándo señorita madurez?- Fleur la miraba con una ceja alzada, decidida a perturbar la tranquilidad de su hermana-

-Pronto- Fue la única respuesta-

-Sabes mientras más tardes en hablar con ella más difícil te será lidiar con ella-Fleur la miro de reojo- Recuerdo las palabras de _grand-mère_ como si fuera ayer-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Gabrielle la miro atentamente- Que te dijo- Fleur sonrió para sus adentros-

-Bueno, ella dijo muchas cosas pero solo una me llamo la atención ¡Qué digo más bien me dio escalofríos!-Fleur se reacomodo rápidamente recostando su cabeza en su mano de manera pensativa- Fue una fría mañana de invierno, mama había despertado temprano como de costumbre para hacer el desayuno madre por supuesto seguía durmiendo, esa mañana la mansión estaba ceñida en un silencio mortal a causa de la gran pelea del día anterior entre nuestras madres, yo estaba tan asustada pues como bien sabes las peleas de nuestras madres siempre son muy…memorables- Gabrielle la miro con el ceño fruncido- ¡Gaby no me hagas decirlo! Sabes bien como terminan- Fleur se aclaró la garganta- En fin yo era muy pequeña en aquel entonces, mi inocencia era la de un ángel, un ángel aterrado por las impurezas de la humanidad por la lujuria y las malas costumbres de un mundo oscuro donde los seres humanos son guiados por un instinto animal, maldecidos a seguir…-

-¡Fleur que te dijo _grand-mère_!-Reclamo desesperada interrumpiendo el divagar de su hermana mayor que ahora la miraba de manera asesina-

-Cómo iba diciendo, estaba muy asustada pues no sabía la causa de aquellos agudos gritos que retumbaban en mis oídos cada dos segundos más aún en una noche fría y oscura, por un momento llege a pensar que madre estaba utilizando la maldición _Cruciatus_ con mama, fue tal el trauma que causo en mí que al día siguiente tuve que preguntarle a _grand-mère_ porque mama gritaba tan agudo, _grand-mère_ me miró fijamente estudiándome con la mirada ¿y sabes lo que me dijo? - Fleur hizo una pausa dramática, Gabrielle la miro impaciente señal de que debía continuar-

-¡Fleur! Dilo ya- A Fleur se le escapo una pequeña risita, era sorprendente cuan crédula podía ser su hermanita y cuanta credibilidad seguía teniendo, lentamente fue acomodándose, finalmente se sentó de manera india manteniendo una postura recta para luego aclararse la garganta como lo hacía su _grand-mère_-

-Fleur Delacour tienes diez años edad suficiente para cualquier _Veela, _es hora de que entiendes lo que conlleva ser una y aún más importante lo que conlleva una _Veela_ de malhumor, ante todo debes saber que las peleas de nuestra especie son el doble de intensas que las de cualquier ser humano, hay el doble de gritos y el enfado siempre es colosal y solo hay una manera de solucionar esas peleas y es…haciendo el amor- Los ojos de Gabrielle se abrieron al máximo casi saliéndose de su órbita acción que estuvo a punto de hacer que Fleur estallara en carcajadas- Escúchame bien Fleur si alguna vez una _Veela _enamorada está enfadada contigo la única solución del problema es hacer el amor- A este punto el rostro de Gabrielle tenía una expresión indescifrable, su boca estaba abierta sus ojos perdidos en algún punto en el rostro de Fleur y su mano estaba temblando, en opinión de Fleur Gabrielle era digna de ser fotografiada incluso de ser retratada, jamás olvidaría esta expresión en el rostro de su hermanita-

-Eh-mm…Yo-yo no entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?-Fleur sonrió de manera pícara, esto estaba siendo más divertido de lo que imagino-

-Verás Gaby, Priscilla está enamorada de ti y también está enfadada contigo lo que hace que su _Veela_ se sulfure y eso no es nada, nada bueno- enfatizo- a lo mejor una de estas noches su _Veela_ tome el control y sin querer, mientras duermas sientas unas afiladas garras recorriendo tu cuerpo además de un calor agobiante pegándose a ti, sorpresivamente abrirás los ojos para encontrarte con una pelirroja salvaje encima de ti, pero no tengas miedo- aclaro rápidamente- las _Veelas _solo somos peligrosas en luna llena- Gabrielle estaba en estado de shock, Fleur sabía de las consecuencias que acarrearía su pequeña broma pero al menos estaba teniendo un poco de diversión con todo este estrés-

-Fe-Fleur- Su hermana susurro-

-Sí? -

-Tengo miedo- Fleur utilizo todo su talento como actriz para no morir de risa en ese instante, esta era definitivamente una noche para recordar-

-Pues no lo tengas, recuerda lo que madre dice; _las Veelas no sentimos miedo_-Gabrielle solo asintió para luego lentamente acostarse en la cama dándole la espalda a su hermana mayor temerosa de que pudiera ver el miedo en sus ojos, algo que Fleur por supuesto ya había hecho, Fleur repitió la misma acción mirando hacía el techo y sonriendo triunfante, por un momento había recordado ese momento su _grand-mère_ era demasiado sincera, le había costado mucho trabajo procesar toda esa información pero finalmente lo había logrado, sus madres por supuesto supieron de la charla que le había dado su querida _grand-mère_ , su madre Apolline se había puesto furiosa reclamando a su grand-mère de que ella aún no estaba preparada para oír eso, mientras que su mama Adèle se había puesto roja como un tomate incapaz de poder mirarla en días, finalmente a Fleur le había entrado sueño y con un último pensamiento se había quedado dormida, _ella_.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una de las tantas torres de Hogwarts, la de Gryffindor exactamente, se encontraba Hermione leyendo un libro o más bien tratando de leer pues cada vez que su mirada se posaba en las letras sus pensamientos se disparaban hacía la prepotente de _Delacour _¡por la barba de Merlín! era imposible concentrarse en nada, desde la pelea entre sus dos amigos en la sala común Hermione se había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas, más concretamente en el torneo de los tres magos y el peligro consecuente para sus participantes, quien sabe con que barbaridades tendrían que enfrentarse Harry y Fleur ¿Y si salían heridos? ¡Que Merlín no quiera! Tenía que ponerse manos a la obra y ayudar en todo lo posible a Harry y… ¿Fleur? Hermione sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, estaba segura de que no necesitaría ayuda de una niña de cuarto año y menos de la escuela enemiga, Hermione poco a poco fue quedándose dormida con el libro en su pecho murmurando una última palabra antes de caer rendida, _Delacour_.


	2. Primer Encuentro

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios lo he leído todos y en verdad me dan más ánimos para continuar con la historia, este fic es un poco AU pues sigue la linea de tiempo de los libros pero los sucesos serán muy distintos , espero que sigan leyendo el fic aún no se cada cuanto publicare los capítulos pero no pienso abandonar la historia, espero no decepcionarlos y...bueno, gracias por darme la oportunidad.

* * *

Un nuevo día había comenzado Hermione había bajado ansiosa al gran salón, sin razón aparente hoy se sentía más animada de lo normal aun que en el fondo tenía un leve presentimiento de que este sería un gran día, sin duda estaba perdiendo la cabeza se dijo a sí misma. Tomó asiento a lado de Harry quedando frente a Ron y Ginny, Ron la miraba curioso.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- Pregunto con la boca llena de pastel de chocolate, Hermione lo miro sorprendida-

-¿Perdona?- Ron siempre le ponía de malhumor con demasiada facilidad, a veces se preguntaba en que momento y como llegaron a hacerse amigos aun que jamás llegaría a arrepentirse de ello pues aunque Ronald a veces se comportase de esta manera estaba segura de que en el fondo ni el mismo se daba cuenta de ello, era simplemente su forma de ser-

-¿Qué por qué sonríes?- Repitió esta vez más alto haciendo que un trozo de pastel cayese de su boca, Ginny lo miro disgustada reprochándole en el acto a veces le daban ganas de golpear a su hermano simplemente no entendía cómo podía ser tan idiota, Hermione estaba con el entrecejo fruncido aturdida por la inesperada pregunta-

-Bueno no sabía que estaba prohibido sonreír- Y sin menor importancia comenzó a desayunar, antes de que a Ron le diera tiempo de replicar Dumbledore hablo con su usual voz grave haciendo que todos los alumnos guardaran silencio-

-Este año Hogwarts será sede del _Torneo de los Tres Magos_, sus –Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa para mirar a Harry- cuatro participantes que incluye por supuesto al señor Harry Potter tendrán que competir en tres pruebas que serán diseñadas para evaluar el potencial de los cuatro magos pero eso ya lo saben, en fin solo quería avisarles que la primera prueba se llevará a cabo este veinticuatro a primeras horas de la mañana, ahora solo me queda desearles buena suerte y que gane el mejor- Dicho esto se retiró a la mesa de los profesores, Harry palideció deseando por un momento que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y que al despertar estuviera en casa de los Dursley siendo molestado por el insoportale de Dudley, pero no esto era real y no había salida dentro de tres días estaría enfrentándose a quién sabe qué y lo peor era que no tenía idea-

-¡Harry! - Harry sintió un golpe en el brazo, se giró a ver para encontrarse con una Hermione preocupada- No te preocupes, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda es más mañana iremos a la biblioteca para buscar información, no creo que pase de mañana en saber cuál será la primera prueba-

-Gracias Hermione, no sé que haría sin mi hermana- Harry le dedico una pequeña sonrisa la cual Hermione respondió con un fuerte abrazo dejando confusos a dos pelirrojos y furiosa a una _Veela _rubia.

* * *

Esta mañana Fleur había despertado de buen humor, aún seguía con la sonrisa de la broma de anoche estaba de tan buen humor que incluso había animado a su hermana a hablar con Priscilla, esa misma sonrisa desapareció al ver a _su chica Gryffindor _abrazar al cuatro ojos de Potter al principio no quería creerlo ¿Pero quién sino? La comadreja de Weasley no era rival para ella pero él… _El Niño Que Vivió_, el famoso Harry Potter, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de él? Había estado tan centrada en Weasley que ni siquiera paso por su mente la idea de que Potter pudiera usurpar lo que es suyo ¡_Merde_! Tenía que tranquilizarse no podía darse el lujo de alterarse por alguien tan insignificante como cara rajada y definitivamente tenía que relacionarse menos con los de Slytherin.

-Fleur ¿me escuchas?-Fleur había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que apenas vio llegar a alguien a su lado… y hablando de Slytherin otra vez esta niña ¡por Merlín y su maldita barba de dos siglos! ¿Qué no tenía nada importante que hacer?-

-Oh… ¿Pansy no?- La pelinegra la miro seriamente para después regalarle una… extraña sonrisa que solo puso incomoda a Fleur, últimamente había estado relacionándose demasiado con la casa de las serpientes y no es que Ravenclaw no le gustase es más amaba las conversaciones inteligentes sin embargo la ambición, el poder y la astucia de Slytherin le recordaba más a ella y a su familia Slytherin poseía todas las cualidades de un _Delacour_ y estar con ellos de alguna manera la hacía sentirse como en casa, días atrás una chica de séptimo año la había invitado a sentarse con ellos para la cena y de un momento a otro esta niña estaba encima suyo haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas-

-Pansy Parkinson nos conocimos hace unos días en la mesa de Slytherin por si no recuerdas, estaba preguntándome, ya que tenemos una hora libre y el almuerzo ya ha terminado ¿Quieres ir a caminar?- Esta chica no se andaba con rodeos ¿Dónde andaba Gaby cuando más la necesitaba?-

-Yo no… -

-Solo será por las orillas del lago- Y otra vez aquella sonrisa, Merlín que escalofrío-

-_Oui_… claro- Y dicho esto emprendieron camino al lago que estaba visiblemente alejado del castillo, mentiría si dijera que la chica era aburrida pues ante el mal presagio que le provocaba, la chica sabía cómo hacerla reír sin importar que fueran chistes acerca de los demás alumnos y burlas de las desgracias ajenas pues conocía prácticamente a todo ser viviente en el castillo, a Fleur se le ocurrió que era una magnífica oportunidad para preguntarle acerca _de su chica Gryffindor _sin embargo era mejor no tocar el tema con una Slytherin teniendo en cuenta el odio mutuo entre las dos casas, además quería escuchar el nombre de los propios labios de la castaña y descubrir el misterio de esos orbes chocolate por cuenta propia y tal vez por casualidad tocar los mechones rizados de color castaño y atreverse a descubrir el aroma a vainilla y ámbar o tal vez jazmín y rosas… no definitivamente sería magnolia y almizcle-

-Y dime Fleur ¿toda tu familia vive en Francia?- Y otra vez preguntando-

-Casi, es que somos muchos- Dijo esto pensando en la comunidad _Veela_ y todos los _aquelarres_ dispersados en toda Europa es más su abuela forma parte del _aquelarre_ que se encontraba en Francia, sus madres (Apolline mejor dicho) no eran muy participes de ello pues pensaban que no tendrían mucha intimidad viviendo entre tanta gente y decidieron comprarse una mansión obviamente pensando en formar una familia como toda _Veela_-

-Tienes suerte de tener una familia numerosa, en mi familia al contrario somos muy pocos mi padre, mi madre, mis tíos y unos cuantos primos nada más- Fleur la miraba atenta asintiendo en cada palabra- Sentémonos un momento- Estaban a unos metros del lago rodeadas de árboles que habían perdido sus hojas o que solo le quedaban unas cuantas marchitas muy por el contrario el clima no era tan frío hoy especialmente había salido el sol y el frío se hacía más llevadero, se sentaron debajo de un árbol recostando sus espaldas por el tibio tronco-

-Por el momento solo somos mi hermana y yo, mis madres no planean tener más hijos que yo sepa- ¡Oh! Demonios ahora sin querer había confirmado el rumor, bravo Delacour ahora solo falta que todo Hogwarts y Durmstrang se enteren, debía tener cuidado esta chica tenía una lengua muy hábil, típica de Slytherin-

-¿A sí que es verdad? Eres una _Veela_\- Inquirió con una ceja alzada y una pícara sonrisa escapando de sus labios, Fleur la miro fijamente por unos segundos no iba negarlo, no tenía por qué pues jamás había sentido vergüenza de ello sin embargo… ahora que el torneo se aproximaba y con _su chica Gryffindor_ de por medio y su hermanita ¿Estaría Gaby preparada para afrontarlo delante de todos? No, probablemente no le convendría-

-Escucha no creo que sea conveniente que alguien más llegase a saber de mí… condición, yo te agradecería mucho si eso quedará solo entre tú y yo- Pansy la miro fríamente analizando cómo podría sacar provecho de esto, sin duda las _Veelas_ eran criaturas únicas y fascinantes con una fama increíble en el sexo y esas leyendas de que podían dejar a uno inconsciente después de tantos orgasmos, un deseo despertó dentro de ella y un extraño cosquilleo apareció en sus partes, he ahí lo que buscaba Delacour podría ser un estupendo juguete sexual-

-Yo podría pasarlo por alto es más hasta olvidarlo y jamás haberlo escuchado, sin embargo…- Pansy la miro de forma traviesa, pero para Fleur en su rostro solo había maldad y algo que no podía deducir, lentamente fue acercando su rostro a la mejilla de Fleur acariciándola suavemente con los labios hasta llegar a su oído susurrando con templanza - tengo una leve curiosidad por la gente como tú y la habilidad con la que nacen para... ciertas actividades- Fleur la miro con estupor jamás pensó que de entre todas las cosas le pidiera precisamente esto, pero a decir verdad era los más obvio, en el mundo mágico eran conocidas por eso la gente pensaban en ellas como un medio de placer con el cual pasar un buen rato para después marcharse tranquilamente, lo que no sabían es que para poder llegar a disponer de ellas de tal manera primero debían enfrentarse con la mítica _guerrera_ _Veela_ y eso solo les llevaría a la muerte, la única persona que podía disfrutar de ciertos placeres con una _Veela_ era su compañero aquel que la _Veela_ había elegido para pasar la eternidad y definitivamente no iba a dejar que una niña estúpida como Pansy la manipulara de esta forma-

-Pues me temo que seguirás con las dudas porque conmigo no vas a lograr nada- Y con esto último se levantó bruscamente empujando a Pansy en el acto, esta última se asombró levemente aunque de inmediato recobro la postura fría y calculadora de siempre quizás había estado muy confiada pensando que Delacour caería fácilmente en fin no debió haberla subestimado, pero ella era Pansy Parkinson y Pansy Parkinson consigue lo que quiere a cualquier precio, en pocas palabras Delacour no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

Hermione había decidido leer un poco luego del almuerzo, pero la biblioteca había dejado de ser un buen lugar desde que Viktor Krum y sus seguidoras habían decidido invadirla para firmar autógrafos, si la peor pesadilla de Hermione Granger se había vuelto realidad, le había llevado unos cuantos minutos decidirse por un buen lugar para leer y por fin había dado con el sitio ideal es más nadie solía ir mucho por allí, solo las parejas con las hormonas alborotadas que buscaban lugares poco transitados para poder hacer quien sabe que cosa, Hermione había llevado con ella una novela muggle _Los Miserables_ una lectura llevadera con temática interesante hasta que al fin había llegado al lugar, silencioso, despejado e ideal para no ser molestado, es decir ideal para ella. Hermione estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se había percatado que alguien estaba… ¿Discutiendo? Era una voz femenina y parecía enojada ¡Merlín Hermione! Concéntrate en tu lectura, y de nuevo se había sumergido en la miserable época del siglo XIX donde el pueblo francés sufría de opresivas condiciones sociales además de la injusticia provocada por la mano del hombre. Fleur sin mirar atrás se había alejado lo más rápido posible de la Slytherin, sus piernas daban pasos tan largos y rápidos que de no ser por su excelente reflejo jamás podría haberla notado, su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundos para reanudar sus latidos solo que esta vez palpitando aceleradamente podía sentir la sangre bombear de su corazón, circular a cantidades anormales por sus venas, ahí estaba ella con la mirada perdida en las letras de aquel libro, su rostro se veía tan pacifico sin ese usual entrecejo fruncido, sus bucles castaños ondeaban rebeldes con el correr del viento, sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un leve carmesí ignorando la causa de ello tal vez era por el frío viento tal vez era por el glorioso sol pero no importaba pues ahí estaba _ella_, _su chica Gryffindor_ y esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando hace tiempo, sin comadrejas y sin cara cortada merodeando cerca de ella, estaba sola esperándola y era ahora o nunca, sin perder mucho tiempo Fleur se había encaminado en dirección a Hermione, no iba a negar que estaba nerviosa y que le sudaban las manos pero había _algo, _ que hacía que todo eso fuera insignificante en comparación a ese _algo_ y Fleur sabía que era ese _algo_, su _Grand-mère_ y sus dos madres le habían estado hablando de este momento tantas veces y no iba a defraudarlas no ahora, Fleur se encontraba frente a Hermione pensando en la palabra adecuada, esta última por su parte se encontraba sumergida en su lectura Fleur estaba empezando a tensarse ¡_Merde_! De pronto vio la tapa del libro de Hermione ¡Bingo! _ Les Miserables_ es el libro que su mama Adèle había estado leyendo y del que por cierto no paraba de hablar era una jugada riesgosa pero era el ahora o nunca ¡_Merlín deséame suerte_!-

-Estupendo libro- Hermione que se encontraba en otro siglo, había despegado sus ojos del libro para encontrase con una sonriente rubia de ojos color turquesa ¡_Delacour_! No podía creerlo _Delacour_ le estaba… ¿hablando?-

-¿Perdona?- Y no había escuchado una palabra, genial-

-El libro- Dijo señalando- es estupendo- Hermione que estaba perdida en esos orbes turquesas, rápidamente siguió el punto donde señalaba, claro el libro-

-¿Ya lo has leído?- Pregunto intrigada, jamás había visto a un mago leer nada relacionado con muggles después de todo el prejuicio de la sociedad mágica hacía ellos, el único que disfrutaba con los artefactos de los _no mágicos_ era Arthur Weasley-

-Mmmm… ¡_Oui_ ya lo he leído!- Mintió, debía de ser muy cautelosa pues aunque su mama Adèle había repetido hasta el cansancio sobre el dichoso libro entusiasmada con la destreza literaria de los muggles, no recordaba casi nada a excepción de unos cuantos personajes o los nombres mejor dicho pero ¡Merlín! ¡¿De que _Merde_ se trataba este libro?!-

-Bien es… un buen libro… - Contesto nerviosa Hermione, Fleur mientras tanto rogaba a todos los dioses que no le preguntara nada acerca del contenido- Veo que ya conoces el lago Negro- Y Hermione de inmediato se reprochó de darle conversación es decir _Delacour_ era… _Delacour_ y la hacía sentirse insegura sensación que Hermione había evadido por mucho tiempo pues le había hecho pasar por ratos desagradables, Fleur dio gracias a Merlín para luego mirar detrás suyo el lago era bastante espeluznante a decir verdad y quien sabe que oscuras criaturas escondía en sus profundidades-

-_Oui_ es muy… pintoresco- Hermione sonrió para sus adentros pensando en lo poco grato del lago aun que no podía negar su peculiaridad y que los estudiantes de Durmstrang lo adoraban- ¿Puedo sentarme?- Hermione dio un rápido vistazo a sus costados para luego mirar a Fleur con una sonrisa en el rostro, acción que hizo por inercia, Fleur abrió bien los ojos ¡_su chica Gryffindor _le estaba sonriendo! Y sintió un remolino iniciarse en su estómago, por un momento pensó que la comida de Hogwarts le estaba dando nauseas, pero no está eran las malditas mariposas en el estómago, de las que su madre Apolline siempre hablaba cuando contaba el relato de cómo conoció a Adèle, _merde_ que bien se sentía ahora solo le faltaba saber su nombre y podría morir en paz, pensó -

-Claro, yo ya me voy- Hermione hizo el gesto de levantarse pero Fleur con una rapidez inhumana ya estaba sentada a su lado deteniéndola por el hombro, la castaña dio un respingo para luego mirar paralizada a la rubia que se reprochaba mentalmente por su descuido pero no podía dejarla escapar no después de todo lo que había esperado, Fleur le dedico media sonrisa, temerosa de la reacción de Hermione- ¿Com-como has hecho eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto tratando de evadir la pregunta-

-Estabas parada enfrente mío y… y ahora estás aquí ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Hermione estaba segura de lo que había visto, a Fleur no le agradaba la idea de comenzar mintiéndole a su compañera-

-Eh…mmm, pues verás tengo muy buenos reflejos- Y era verdad las _Veelas_ eran mitad aves no era una mentira solo una verdad a medias, se dijo tratando de auto convencerse, Hermione la miro con curiosidad hace unos momentos podría jurar que Fleur estaba a un metro frente a ella-

-En verdad tengo que irme- Rápidamente se puso de pie, mientras Fleur la miraba decepcionada al menos debería preguntar por su nombre-

-¡Espera!- Fleur se levantó bruscamente agarrando en el acto el brazo de la castaña, esta se puso tensa por el contacto- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Hermione se dio la vuelta soltándose de su agarre y la miro a los ojos esperando ver algún indicio de malas intenciones pues para que querría _Delacour_ saber su nombre seguro era para burlarse de ella como lo hacían los demás Slytherin, si seguro debía ser eso _Delacour_ era muy cercana a esas serpientes-

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Para burlarte de mí- Dicho esto dio media vuelta tratando de alejarse rápidamente de la chica de ojos turquesas, Fleur la siguió sin ningún esfuerzo a pesar de que Hermione estaba casi corriendo-

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo no quiero burlarme de ti es más ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?- Pregunto confundida, Hermione acelero el paso ignorando a Fleur, esta sin embargo comenzó a perturbarse ¿Por qué la trataba de esa manera? ¿Qué le había hecho?-

-¡Mejor déjame en paz!- Exclamo desilusionada, ya tenía suficiente con las burlas de Malfoy, Parkinson y toda Slytherin, estaba harta de ser el centro de las risas y aunque Harry y Ron la defendieran jamás podrían borrar el dolor que le causaban esas palabras-

-¡No quiero!- Fleur comenzó a alterarse sabía muy bien que debía permanecer tranquila pero ¡¿Cómo?! Su chica Gryffindor la estaba rechazando y ni siquiera quería escucharla no podía permitirlo ¡de ninguna manera! Había estado esperando demasiado tiempo como para dejarla ir y ¡Merlín! Que no la iba dejar ir, no sin hacerla entrar en razón- Escucha- Fleur trato de agarrarle la muñeca pero la castaña se soltó de inmediato y resbalo en el acto, Fleur trato de sostenerla del brazo pero fallo en el intento y cayó encima suyo- ¿Estas bien?- Hermione que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados lentamente los abrió-

-Sí yo…estoy bien- Y Hermione se quedó sin habla nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie y tener a _Delacour_ encima suyo era un tanto incomodo, Fleur se encontraba perdida en aquellos orbes chocolates hace unos momentos había estado deseando tocar los rizos de la castaña, descubrir su aroma pero jamás pensó que la sentiría así de cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, su piel suave y tierna, su…aroma a canela y libros viejos sin duda este podría ser el mejor día de su vida, la castaña por su parte se encontraba roja como un tomate pues Fleur la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos como si se encontrase fascinada con ello Hermione se mordió los labios sintiendo como la sangre se iba acumulando en sus orejas y mejillas, Fleur estaba en un trance algo en ella le estaba gritando que besara a la castaña su cuerpo quería seguir las ordenes pero su mente racional le decía que no era momento que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero el deseo era tan intenso y no ayudaba mucho la imagen que tenía enfrente, su chica Gryffindor mordiéndose los labios con las mejillas enrojecidas- Podrías quitarte de encima- Y Fleur estaba de vuelta a la realidad-

-Solo si me dices tú nombre- Hermione frunció el entrecejo disgustada-

-Pues vamos a estar todo el día así porque no pienso decírtelo- Fleur sonrió al instante encantada con la actitud terca de la castaña, definitivamente eso no iba a ser un problema-

-Mejor para mi yo estoy encima muy cómoda mientras tu estas abajo teniendo que soportar el frío suelo- Y Hermione por primera vez deseo golpear a _Delacour _deseosa de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro-

-Por qué no se lo preguntas a las serpientes con las que frecuentas- Fleur la miro sorprendida ¿la habrá visto con Pansy?- De igual manera te burlaras de mi- Y otra vez a lo mismo-

-¿Porque crees que voy a burlarme de ti?-

-Es obvio seguramente Malfoy ya te habrá ido con sus historias y no solo el, sabes he soportado durante mucho tiempo sus patanerías como para ahora tener que soportarte a ti- Y el cerebro de Fleur hizo _click-_

-¿Tú eres la sangre sucia?- Y de inmediato quiso jactarse de sus palabras definitivamente esas no eran las palabras que había querido decir, Hermione se sintió herida y sintió como poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, si hubiera sido otra persona la que le hubiera llamado sangre sucia estaba segura de que no iba reaccionar de esta manera pero viniendo de _Delacour_ era diferente , esto no se lo esperaba-Yo no…-Y sin darle tiempo a disculparse Hermione la empujo de los hombros quitándola de encima, se levantó rápidamente y reanudo su marcha hacía el castillo que aún seguía a una distancia considerada, Fleur se quedó estática en el suelo deseando golpearse a sí misma ¡je suis un idiot! Había hecho llorar a una niña de cuarto año, a su compañera.


End file.
